Twist of Fate
by Chell
Summary: How did Scarface and Folstice get married? What will happen to Julainnes when all four countries were attacked?


Twist of Fate

Twist of Fate

By

Chell

Disclaimer:The characters used here are not mine and there's no money coming from this fic so please don't sue me.

Rating: G

Overview: How did Scarface and Folstice get married? What will happen to Julainnes when all four countries were attacked?

After defeating the 55th cevar, Hawk Eye, Scarface was declared as a high cevar. Once in a while, a gathering of the four fighters is held at the City of Juliannes.Since there is no one else to send to that gathering, Hawk Eye told Scarface to attend the assembly as the representative of Kuruda.

Scarface then left the city and headed towards the Holy City. But before he even got out of the city, two kids, a boy and a girl about 5 years of age, ran towards him and tugged his cape.

"Big brother!!! We want to go with you to the Holy City!!!" Smith, the young boy said as he continued to pull on his big brother's cape.

"Yes! Please! Pretty pretty please!! I heard that the Holy City is a beautiful place!! I want to see it too!!" Cleo, Scarface's younger sister said.

"Since when did you twins get fascinated by the Holy City?? As far as I can remember, the only two things that attract you kids are weapons and combat."

"Weeelll…. Things change… I guess…"

"Actually, we heard that there's a black smith living in Blou…" Smith cut Cleo as he jabbed her with his elbow.

"Hehehehehee…."

"Black smith eh… so you're not really planning to go to Juliannes but to Blourahan. You brats!! And what are you suppose to do there?? You don't have enough money to ask him to carve you a weapon. And don't even try asking money from me! I need this!!"

"Well.. maybe we can be Mr. Lag's apprentices.. hehehe then we can make weapons for ourselves! We also heard that he has a son, Mr. Dias, who's also a black smith sooo… maybe we can ask one of them to be our master hehehe… Big sister and big brother will be at home to help mother and father anyway. Besides we already asked for mother and father's permission and they said it's okay." Smith explained.

"Really now, you must have gotten them drunk to agree to let you go." Said Scarface as he started on his journey. "I don't have enough time to go with you to Blourahan. We have to take our separate way when we reach the fork. You have to go there by yourselves."

"Yehey!!!!"

"Dias! Your father and I will be going to Juliannes so take care of Elle."

"Yes, mother."

"We might come home really late so you might as well work with your black wing."

"Yes, father."

"Well, we have to be on our way now."

"Bye! Be careful." Dias called to his parents as he carried Elle, who's waving quite frantically, on his arms.

"Well… so what does Elle-chan wants to do today? Hmmm?"

"I want to see big brother practice Shadow Skill!!!!"

" * sigh! (sweat drop) * I think I'll work on with my black wing first."

"Me too, me too!!!"

Outside the house, the elder Lag was working on with his weapon.

"Look big brother! Look!! CHAINSAW!!!" Elle started to spin.

"Elle!! You're still slow!! To execute the Chainsaw, you have to move quickly. Otherwise, your chainsaw will be of no use to your opponent. Here, let me show you. CHAINSAW!!!"

"Wow!! Big brother's really cool!! Don't you get dizzy spinning so fast? I get dizzy @o@"

"Well, you'd get used to it." Dias said and continued working on his weapon. But stopped abruptly as he felt the presence of someone watching them. He looked around and found two kids looking at them and at the same time talking with each other. The two kids walked towards them.

"You must be Mr. Dias!! Wow!! That Chainsaw was really cool!!" cried Smith as he admired him.

"Of course!! Big brother is a genius!! He's only 12 years old but he already mastered Kuruda style annihilation techniques both Shadow and Open skill!!!"

"Wow!! Look at this boomerang!! It's so cool!!" Cleo said as she observed the weapon from the front of the house. 

"Big brother's weapons are the best!!!"

"Master Dias!! Can you teach us how to craft weapons?" asked Cleo.

"Maybe you can teach us Shadow and Open skill too!! You're so cool!!!" Smith admired.

"What?" Dias replied flatly. "Who're you?"

"She's Cleo and I'm Smith Low!! Pleased to meet you Master Dias!" as the two bowed to show courtesy.

"I'm sorry but I can't take any apprentices anymore. I already have one." As he pointed towards Elle's direction. Dias decided not to take the two as his pupils, as one is already enough trouble for him. Since his sister is quite a naughty child.

"Another two won't hurt!! Really!!" cried the two simultaneously and grabbed a hold of Dias' arms, one for each. "Please!! Pretty pretty please!! With sugar and cherry on the top!" pleaded the two.

"Come on big brother! As they say, the more the married!!!"

" * sweat drop * I think what you mean is the more the merrier!" Dias corrected her.

" * blushblush * oh ~"

"Well, as long as you promise to behave yourselves. Besides, Elle needs a sparing partner. Oh well.. * sigh * we'd better start training now."

Dias taught his three pupils the techniques of the Shadow and Open Skill. He also told the two kids that he'll teach them to carve weapons a week after since he needs to finish his black wing by the end of the week.

In Juliannes, inside of the king's room, the king and the Holy Knight Gran Lee were arguing about the gathering for that day.

"I'm getting bored with the old way of taking oath and having a feast afterwards! It's always like that!!" said the king

"Your Majesty! That's the tradition!! We can change some things but holding a tournament for the four fighters is absurd!! The purpose of holding this gathering is to avoid conflicts among the four fighters!! If we do hold a tournament, then that's completely against the purpose of this meeting!"

"Come on!! You've never really fought in a great battle like I did! you don't know how 'real' fighters feel about this!! The more we restrict the fighters with these rules, the more eager they are to break it!! Besides, it's a good way to hone the fighters' skills!"

"Your Majesty! This is insane!!!"

"Whatever!! I say we hold this tournament!!! Oh yeah! aren't you searching for a suitable husband for your daughter, Folstice? Well, this is your chance. Why don't we announce the winner of the tournament to have the hand of your daughter? Hehe.. this is going to be fun!"

"But.."

"Prepare the fighting arena! We'll have a tournament!! Announce this news to everyone!! Call the Septia group to capture demon beasts for this tournament!!"

"If this is the wish of his Majesty…. * sigh *"

Soon, the arena was filled with people coming from different places. The king together with his daughter, Li'l belt, and other royalty from the four countries were watching from the top of the stadium. Before the first battle begins, the king stood up from his seat and raised his hands, silencing the audience.

"Let me remind everyone that this tournament is not to shame anyone of the four fighters. I want this tournament to be held so that the four fighters may sharpen their skills better and protect Ashiliana. But the main reason may sound ridiculous. I want the four fighters to get along better and also to avoid unnecessary combat among any of you. If this match does continue to be held even after my reign, then there's no reason for these warriors to break the rule of the four fighters since they can just wait for the competition and test their skills."

Cheers from the crowd were heard as soon as the king finished his speech and gestured for the first battle to begin.

"I heard that one of the prizes of the tournament is receiving the hand of the daughter of Gran Lee. I do hope she's a chick!" said one of the warriors.

"Yeah! but what if the person who won is already married?" Meis Lag, Dias' father asked and placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm… ouch!! What did you do that for?"

"MEIS!! You already have two children and me!! If you ever win that tournament!! I tell you, you'll regret that you did!!" Hannah cried as she waved her weapon towards him and started beating him.

"Ouch! Ouch!! Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!! But what if you won?"

Immediately, Hannah stopped beating her husband and said, "Well! What do you expect! Of course I will decline that particular reward! I can't possibly marry another girl! But if I really won… oh ~ ~ maybe they'd let me have Crimson!! He's cute! * blush blush *"

" * sigh * Really now! You already have two children and I'm still alive! * sigh * "

At the end of the day, the tournament ended with a fighter from Kuruda, emerging as the winner. The Holy Knight then announced that the assembly will be held the next day as planned. This will be followed by the marriage and then the reception both to be held on the palace garden.

The twins left the house of the Lag after receiving their tutelage from Dias. A year after they left, a disease hit Blourahan killing many people including their parents. Soon, Elle was infected too. Dias, having seen the pain his parents gone through, feared for Elle's health. He then fought in battles to earn money to find cure for his younger sister. He continued to fight knowing that his body may deteriorate if he keeps this up. After some more fights, he was able to gather enough money and find Elle the best doctor ever to cure her. Elle, soon recovered and was back to normal but her brother's condition starts to weaken.

Four years had passed since that incident.

"Big brother, I decided to leave for a while and train myself more."

"Umm.. be careful then."

Three years later, the soma started to drop.

"It seemed like someone is coming and heading towards the Holy City." Crimson said as he watched the soma dropped. "Even though the soma dropped only an inch, this could mean a war might broke out. We'd better be prepared."

"Excuse me, but a young man, neither from any of the four countries, was sighted heading towards Juliannes! Will we send a messenger?" again, the soma dropped after the soldier has said his news.

"Darn!! Prepare the troops, he might be the one causing the soma to fall!! Send a messenger to be sure!" Gran Lee ordered.

"Yes sir!!"

Soon another soldier came with an another message. "Sir, G was sighted fighting with the young man!!"

"All troops!! MOVE OUT!! This young man might have brought a whole army with him. Better to be prepared for battle!"

"Yes sir!!"

"Take this!!" G threw a punch, which connected with the young man's face and sent him flying.

As soon as the stranger landed, an army surrounded him.

"What are you doing?!" Gran Lee demanded and ordered the troops to seize him.

"Are you trying to disrupt the peace in the Holy City?!!" added Folstice.

"What? Wait a minute! There must be some misunderstanding here! Let me explain, I'm not here to disturb or anything. I was requested to come here." The young man explained.

"You'll explain everything later. Lock him up!!" Gran Lee ordered the soldiers.

"Hey!! I'm not going to be sent to a dungeon!!" cried the young man as he fought the battalion.

Inside the palace, the Queen with Scarface watched the young man fought the army.

"So, is this is the person you told me about, Scarface?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"I see, he's really good as you said. But I thought there were two of them?"

"Yes, she will be on her way here after finishing her work in Blourahan first."

"What are their names again?"

"Smith and Cleo."

"How cute!!! Well, I think your brother has enough already."

Two days later, Cleo entered the palace of Juliannes. At the garden, she saw Smith sparring with two children.

"Hey! Smith!! I didn't know you already have children! Hehe.."

"Shut up! They're not mine!! They're big brother's."

"Haha.. I know that! I was just teasing! Gran Lee must be happy to have two grandchildren." She continued watching them spar when suddenly, the two kids got a punch in and hit their uncle, which threw him a few feet.

"Well… they're Scarface's children alright." Said the newcomer.

"Dias, brother!!! I didn't see you." Smith cried.

"I was just talking with Crimson and G."

"How are you doing?? I heard you were not feeling well."

"I'm fine now."

"Of course Dias is fine!! That's why I was sent there to heal him!! He's completely healed!! Are you doubting my abilities?" Cleo said.

"I know, I know, just asking!! Elle arrived here yesterday, too. She was with a kid."

"Really? Guy or girl?" investigated Cleo as her eyes gleamed.

"Geezzz.. he's a guy but don't get your hopes up! He's younger than Elle! So it means he's far younger than you!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!! Elle and I are only 3 yrs apart!! Besides are you implying you're also old?"

"Whatever!! Pedophile!" Smith called as he walked off and head towards the assembly room with Dias.

"HEY!!! I RESENT THAT!!!!"

Inside the assembly room, selected warriors from the four countries gathered.

"Listen everyone! Our information says that 3 neighboring countries are planning an all out attack to destroy the Holy City." Gran Lee said. The warriors then discussed plans and strategies to win against three countries.

The next morning, the warriors proceed to their stationed places. G, Dias, Smith, and Cleo were stationed in Kuruda. The others stayed were to stay in Juliannes.

Inside the enemies' camp, the leaders were discussing about tactics to bring Ashlianna down to its knees.

"We might as well position our armies here. They least expect us to attack from there." The captain said as he pointed to the map. "We're sure to take them by surprise!! Besides, the others are already inside the other cities. So, we attack tomorrow."

"Good!! I've been waiting for this!"

"You're Highness!! The enemy has advanced also towards Felicia, Lekitor, and Kishurana!!" a soldier reported.

"What was that? How could that be? Kuruda has not yet fallen!! How could they have entered?!!" cried Gran Lee.

"The enemy sent one fighter, who uses Kuruda style annihilation technique Ying style, to each country." announced Crimson as he entered the room. "The fighters skills are comparable to the strength of a cevar. It seemed like they sent them even before the war broke out. We'd better send our armies and prevent their advances."

"Felicia and Lekitor have both been defeated and their armies are heading towards the Holy City!!" another soldier entered the room.

"Come on!! Come on!! Armies of Felicia!! Your cevar has been defeated!! Move forward!! I will sure defeat anyone who turns back!! Hurry up slow pokes!! We don't have time to lose!! We'll soon be reaching the Holy City!!! If we hurry up, we might even catch up with Guru in Lekitor!!"

"Darn it!! they think they have out-smarted us!! Hiding in those mountains!! I'll get those armies on the mountains!!" Smith cried as he started off towards the mountains.

"You'd better be careful! Those armies have cannons and bows with them." said Cleo as she kicked the enemies butt. "I think I better go with you."

"Whatever!"

"Darn these soldiers!! They don't give up!" G said.

"I know! But we'd better hurry here. Kishurana has also been defeated and are heading towards the Holy City." Dias said.

"Hurry up men!! We're already behind schedule! I'll take care of that cevar!!"

"Hmp! We'll see about that!" G replied as he threw punches at him.

Hours passed by and the war continued on. Kuruda is still been continuing its struggle with its enemy. The armies coming from the remaining three cities have reached the Holy City and started its battle. Scarface, Crimson, and Elle each faced the three Ying fighters. Gau, together with Scar's kids helped out fighting the army.

At sunset, two of the Ying fighters had already been defeated and Crimson went to help Elle with her opponent. The armies are being pushed back. The armies from the three countries were starting to fight Ashlianna's real enemies. Soon, troops from Kuruda also arrived and helped kicking their butts. Having defeated the last of the Ying fighter, the remaining soldiers soon retreated thus the war ended.

A year after the war, a tournament in Kuruda was held. Dias, Elle, Cleo, and Smith also joined the competition in hopes of winning and becoming a cevar. The four fought every opponent they faced and won every match. And soon the inevitable came; Dias sparred with Elle. Elle showed to be a good fighter and fought well even if she was facing her own brother. But Dias, having more experience in fighting than Elle defeated her after a few rounds. The next battle came; Cleo faced Smith. The two siblings fought real well. It took a few rounds before one of the siblings was taken down.

"Well, I'm too tired already! * pant! pant! *At this rate even if I won this match, I have no chance against Dias! * pant! pant! * Well, good luck Smith!! I'll watch your fight on the bench somewhere!"

"Well, I don't think I'll win the next match though! * pant! pant! * I'm also worn-out! Darn!! I know this is going to happen!! If we didn't face each other, one of us might even have a chance, even a little, against Dias. But this is an inevitable fight! Oh well, better luck next time then!" said Smith as he walked out of the arena with Cleo.

At dusk, the winner of the tournament was already determined and received the title of the 59th cevar, Black Wing, Dias Lag.

- The End -


End file.
